Surprise It's Your Christmas!
by The Convergence
Summary: For Sacha. The entire Flarrow gang bombards Cisco Ramon with a little Christmas party. Star Wars: Rogue One is involved.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Sacha  
 **Character:** Cisco  
 **Other Characters Used:** WestAllen couple, Olicity couple, Lance sisters, Cait.  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Fluff, happiness, all rainbows and sunshine and unicorns  
 **Message to your person:** *jumps down chimney* Heyyyyyyyyyy! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR SACHA :))) Hope this happy little ficlet for your babyyyy makes your day a little brighter *tosses fake snow* :P (forgive me for the cheesiness)

* * *

 **Surprise** **It's Your Christmas!**

 _The entire Flarrow gang bombards Cisco Ramon with a little Christmas party. Star Wars: Rogue One is involved._

* * *

Cisco sat at the cafe on Christmas Day, a common place to find him, when his phone chimed. He let his coffee alone and checked the device per usual.

It turned out to be a text message from Iris West. For a brief moment, he wondered if she had better things to do than text him. Barry and Iris were dating *cough cough* WestAllen *cough cough* and they were most likely exchanging presents while confessing their love, not that he had any problems with it.

He quickly shook the thought off.

 **Iris W.-** **Can you meet me at my cabin? Barry's asleep and I really don't want to disturb him. He might think psycho kidnapped me while he was asleep if I'm gone when he wakes up.**

With a sigh, he typed in:

 **Jedi Master Cisco- Ok. Fine.**

And that was that.

Cisco grabbed his trusty vibing gauntlets, because Jay not Jay Hunter might go around ruining everyone's Christmas, and dumped the rest of the coffee out.

The trek to Iris's house didn't take much out of him and soon, he stood right in her porch, hesitating to knock. Meeting Barry was strange now, but considering the ex-speedster was asleep, he guessed it wouldn't be much trouble. Iris was nice and warm enough and her smile could make him comfortable in any situation.

He knocked. When he took a glance at the window, the lights were out. Cisco figured nothing of that when no one answered the door and made three more raps to it. Still, nothing happened. But when the door suddenly clicked and practically opened by itself, he froze and clutched his gauntlets tighter.

A ghost maybe?

More demon possessed people?

Evil!Iris?

Evil!Barry again?

But seeing there was no danger at the moment, except for the dark creepy room, he called out a 'Hello'. His instincts screamed at him to get the hell out of there but, he took a step inside. This was so not going to end up like one of those horror movies.

Then the light blinded him.

The Convergence style of Team Flarrow was there. Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Felicity, Oliver, Laurel, Sara cheered and Christmas colored confetti fell from the ceiling. He almost thought it was someone's birthday.

Iris was the first to walk to him. "Merry Christmas, Cisco," she said spiritedly as she handed him a present wrapped with Santa Claus wrapping paper.

"Guys, you didn't have to," Cisco said, letting a grin show through.

"Of course we had to. After all we've been through with everything the World's thrown as us, we had to have a little celebration," Felicity replied and handed him a small looking present. "You'll love it, trust me. It's, well I'll let you find out yourself."

They all snatched present from underneath the beautifully decorated tree –Barry and Iris fighting over which was theirs– but Cisco stood there, putting his gifts on s little table. He had presents for all of them but they were back at his house and he was going to deliver them later. Barry gave him an awkward one sided hug which Cisco accepted and a present of course. Oliver in his stoicness handed him a present as well and a little Merry Christmas.

It looked strangely like a lightsaber hilt. Fake or not, he didn't know.

Felicity stayed by him, watching the chaos as wrapping paper was flung everywhere, and adjusted her glasses. "Iris and I were thinking maybe we could have a movie marathon of Star Wars," she began, "She bought all the Star Wars movies yesterday including Rogue One." And Cisco couldn't help the grin which stretched from ear to ear.

"No way," he trailed off, smiling childishly.

"Yeah, way," Felicity grinned back and waved the new Star Wars DVD.

"Yeah, do you mind getting that started?" He asked, sobering up a little then chuckled. "I sort of left my presents for you guys back at my cabin and I really want to give it to you guys."

With a nod of Felicity's head, he basically ran back to his cabin. He came back five minutes later to Episode 4 of Star Wars playing. The yellow summary script rolled up the screen.

Cisco placed the waiting presents underneath the tree for them to find later. Laurel came back with the popcorn shed popped while he was away.

They all managed to fit on the couch. Felicity laid her head on Oliver's muscular chest and the WestAllen couple were cuddled underneath a blanket, Iris flicking pieces of popcorn into Barry's mouth followed by her giggle. Most of the time, she missed. The two Lance sisters wrapped their arms around each other, heads titled and rested on each other's shoulders.

After leaving his gauntlets underneath his seat on the couch, Cisco grabbed one of the many blankets Iris had generously provided to them and curled up underneath it was well. Caitlin kindly smiled towards him, whispering a soft 'Merry Christmas' in the silence and shared his blanket as well.

Unbeknownst to them, Barry had set up a tiny camera on top of the TV. It took a snapshot of them right then, all of the Flarrow peacefully seated on the couch and attentively watching Star Wars Episode IV.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
